Insolent Boy
by Ad Vitam
Summary: Deux musiciens doués. Des mots. Un viol... peut-être. Et du lemon. Ren X Takumi Yaoï one-shot. Good dream


Insolent Boy

Insolent Boy

Auteur : Miss Inuzuka

Avertissement : Lemon Ren Honjô/Takumi Ichinose et peu de détails seront omis, dont ennemis homophobes, la porte est à droite.

Genre : Hum, romaaaance one shot

**I'm an Insolent Boy**** :**

- Et bien, Naoki, je sais que t'as très envie de gagner mais j'crois que l'temps est v'nu d'abattre ses cartes. End of the game, malheureusement et j'ai les bonnes cartes.

Ren esquissa un sourire mystérieux, étalant son jeu sur la nappe blanche. Aussitôt, le petit blond qui lui faisait face, en voyant les résultats, eut un sursaut de surprise. Il s'accrocha fébrilement à ses propres cartes, comme si celles-ci, faces cachées, pouvaient encore le sauver de la défaite. Reira, ses grands yeux écarquillés fixés avec innocence sur le guitariste, laissait déjà tomber son jeu, à croire qu'elle n'y tenait pas autant que le grand enfant assis à côté d'elle. Le visage de Takumi, quand à lui, resta totalement de marbre. La tension vibrait amplement dans la chambre d'hôtel, dont les rideaux tirés ne laissaient pas passer la lumière lunaire, faible et autre que les larges néons citadins. Ne parvenait du dehors qu'un vague brouhaha, amorti par les murs immaculés. Mais, malgré ses quelques qualités ; à savoir cette excellente isolation et le jacuzzi de la salle de bain ; c'était une pièce trop anonyme pour être véritablement qualifiée de lieu de vie ; un blouson de cuir traînait sur le lit défait, et l'attroupement des quatre membres autour de la table était le seul signe notable de vie :

- Naaaaaah, t'as encore gagné Ren, c'est pas juste. Marmonna Naoki, le nez plongé dans son jeu de cartes qu'il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à abattre

- Il faut bien qu'je sois doué dans autre chose que la guitare, sinon, que serait ma vie ?

- Attention, t'as les chevilles qui enflent. Ricana la seule jeune femme présente

Elle noua ses longs cheveux châtains en queue de cheval, avant de jeter un coup d'œil amusé au guitariste, le visage rieur :

- Il n'y a vraiment qu'aux idiots que la chance sourit. Déclara sciemment Takumi, sans paraître le moins du monde vexé par la situation

Tout en faisant mine d'écouter le leader, la jeune chanteuse ramassa les cartes, arracha presque celles de Naoki, les tria rapidement et commença à les couper pour une nouvelle partie. Les devises étaient parfois les répliques favorites du bassiste brun :

- On fait la même chose tous les soirs depuis des années, on ne pourrait pas varier un peu ? Pleurnicha Naoki, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure

- C'est toi qui disais que tu adorais ce jeu, non ?

- Mais Takumiiii, toi qui es un gagnant né, tu ne peux pas comprendre la joie de celui qui gagne une fois.

- Voilà un compliment que je pense mériter. Répondit le leader, avec bonne humeur

Il baissa les yeux sur la montre luxueuse qui dépassait de son costard sombre :

- Oups, il est minuit. Tu sais ce que cela signifie Reira ?

La demoiselle adopta une moue boudeuse, qui en disait long sur ses arrière-pensées à ce propos. Elle détestait tellement ces moments oú Takumi se comportait comme le patriarche d'une famille nombreuse et bruyante :

- Oui, je sais, dormir pour avoir un bon teint. Mais pouuur une fois Takumi, juste encore un peu, pour une partie au moins, sinon je vais être encore angoissée des heures et je ne m'endormirai pas avant trois heures ! Supplia-t-elle, sans trop croire à la parcimonie du leader

Les longues mèches de sa chevelure ondulée heurtèrent silencieusement son visage d'albâtre lorsqu'elle le tendit vers l'homme, ses grands yeux sombres s'emplissant de candeur exagérée. Mais Takumi, insensible à ces charmes enfantins, détourna la tête avec ennui:

- Pour voir encore Naoki perdre ? Mauvaise idée, il se vexerait définitivement.

- Ne parle pas de moi à la troisième personne. Et d'abords, je ne me vexerais pas. Pfff. S'insurgea le principal concerné

- Et puis, t'endormir à trois heures du matin, tu parles. Dés que tu s'ras dans ton pieu, tu vas sombrer. Rajouta joyeusement Ren, en rangeant les cartes dans leur paquet

Reira se leva, visiblement mécontente d'être considérée comme une gamine, mais Takumi, face à ses réactions d'enfant gâtée, n'eut qu'un haussement d'épaules fataliste. Il la connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'elle oublierait tout le lendemain matin, et c'était de toute façon une scène qui se répétait souvent, quasiment chaque soir, Reira étant déçue de ne pouvoir sortir le soir comme elle le voudrait. Mais New-York, et d'autres grandes villes, avait ses risques, qu'il n'était pas prêt à assumer en tant que Leader. Il voyait la chanteuse comme sa propre sœur, ou comme une poupée de porcelaine vivante. La casser d'une manière ou d'autre autre serait signer l'arrêt de mort du groupe. Cependant, a part lui-même et Ren, il ne considérait pas les autres membres de Trapnest en tant qu'adultes à part entière. Une part de leur inconscient le savait, chaque tournée était comme une colonie de vacances, sauf que les concerts étaient une préoccupation nécessaire à leur survie en tant que musiciens. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre beaucoup d'écarts, bien que le grand public leur prétende une vie de faste. Le seul luxe qu'ils avaient réellement résidait à vivre dans des hôtels quatre étoiles.

Ren glissa les cartes dans la poche de son pantalon, souriant gentiment à Naoki. Ce dernier, bon perdant au final, lui adressa un signe de main conciliateur :

- Si Reira y va, je pense qu'il est l'heure pour moi aussi. Je ne vais pas m'attarder. Ajouta-t-il, très chevaleresque

Il se leva et présenta son bras à la douce jeune fille. Celle-ci, abandonnant aussitôt sa rancœur pour accepter sa bonne humeur, retrouva le sourire :

- Snif, je n'ai pas le choix, mais n'oublies pas Takumi, ma malédiction te poursuivra. Annonça-t-elle d'une voix vibrante de mystère

- Bien. J'espère que tu ne glisseras plus dans ma chambre la nuit pour dévisser le siphon de mes toilettes, comme la dernière fois que tu m'avais prédit ta malédiction. Répliqua placidement le leader

Reira lui tira la langue, puérilement, avant d'entraîner le batteur désolé vers la porte. S'accrochant à son bras frêle, elle lâcha un ultime bonne nuit et claqua la porte au nez de Ren qui se préparait à le lui dire :

- Bonne nuiiiit. Hulula la voix du blond, de plus en plus lointaine

Se retrouvant seuls dans la chambre, les deux bruns se regardèrent par-dessus la table, en chiens de faïence. Mais Ren éclata alors de rire, et se leva, pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit :

- Et pendant qu'les enfants dorment, le Leader et le guitariste discutent.

- Parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression de m'occuper d'une famille. Soupira le bassiste

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre voilée et en écarta lentement les rideaux, afin de contempler la douceur excitée de New-York. Les voitures y circulaient encore à toute heure, les boîtes de nuit déversaient leurs troupeaux de danseurs effrénés sur Madison Square, les lampadaires jetaient dans les rues bondées des éclats douloureux. La vie nocturne de New-York n'était pas la plus calme, et à vrai dire, il n'était pas mécontent de ne pas en profiter. Le faste, le luxe, la grande vie, tout ça ne lui plaisait guère :

- On dirait que tu me compares à une femme Takumi. Enfin, d'ton point de vue, sh'uis la mère, c'est ça ? S'offusqua faussement Ren en riant

- C'est pas faux. Je m'occupe de tout en tant que leader mais il faut bien se délaisser un moment ou un autre sur les épaules de quelqu'un d'assez bien. T'es bien Ren, pour ce rôle.

- Holà, j'suis pas encore assez bourré pour que tu me fasses des déclarations d'amour.

- Mais je ne t'en fais pas. Entre le désir pur et l'amour, il y a des différences. Je dis juste que t'es bien.

Le guitariste se laissa tomber en arrière contre ses coussins, et glissa ses mains sous sa tête, contemplant le plafond d'un air morne :

- Peut-être bien. C'est la vie.

Takumi passa une main fine dans ses longs cheveux lisses, avant de rejoindre le guitariste sur le matelas, qui craqua sous son poids. Il fixa le brun un long moment, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir :

- Ca te dit qu'on passe la nuit ensemble ?

Le mollasson, piqué à vif, se redressa brutalement, pour fixer le Leader avec incompréhension :

- Tu rigoles !

- Non pas trop. Avec Reira et Naoki, je peux rire. Mais là c'est sérieux. On est à New-York, vieux. Des moments qu'on y passe, ne reste que de vagues rêves. On risque rien entre mecs.

- Ouais, mais c'est pas parce que Nana est pas là que j'vais forcément virer gay !

- Réfléchis y un instant veux-tu. Mieux vaut tromper Nana avec ta main droite ou avec moi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je me branle ? Interrogea Ren, se retenant d'éclater de rire à la figure de son leader

- Comportement typique masculin. Vois-tu, j'aime ma Nana aussi, mais il n'empêche que quand j'ai envie, c'est pour de bon. Je ne la trompe pas en vidant mon trop plein d'excitation.

- T'as une drôle de philosophie.

- Je sais.

Sur ces derniers mots, le visage du bassiste s'éclaira d'un drôle de sourire, presque vicieux :

- J'vais te violer. Déclara-t-il froidement

- Hey, hey, hey ! Du calme voyons.

- Mais avoues que tu n'y ressentirais pas que du dégoût.

Ren se gratta pensivement la nuque :

- J'sais pas.

- Alors pourquoi refuser ?

- J'ai pas l'droit d'être pudique maintenant ?

- Tu l'as jamais été.

Le long corps sec se rapprocha brutalement de celui du guitariste, sans prévenir ; les mains fines agrippèrent les épaules frêles tandis que déjà les lèvres teinte corail cherchaient à se presser contre leurs jumelles. Elles y réussirent sans mal, le jeune homme étant trop saisi par la sensation de fraîcheur qui l'immergeait pour repousser l'agresseur, ou même fermer les yeux, étonné. La bouche de Takumi était sensuelle, rapide à la besogne, et peu à peu, celle du brun obtempéra à la tâche. Ce n'était pas désagréable ; le baiser, bien que volé, contenait de la passion, du genre torride. Le style de mec auquel chaque fille rêverait un jour de rouler une pelle. Et voilà que les deux hommes s'embrassaient avec fougue, les longs cheveux noirs du bassiste heurtant les tempes de son collègue. Rapidement, la langue du brun chevelu chercha à se frayer un chemin entre les dents serrées ; sa jumelle la rejoignit sans plus tarder ; s'en suivit un ballet langoureux et tout à fait salivant. Si Takumi gardait ses prunelles sombres fermées, celles du mollasson prenaient peine à se dissimuler cette vision d'apocalypse. Pourtant, lorsque le leader le fit basculer vers l'arrière, l'homme ne prononça pas un mot et même s'il l'avait voulu il ne l'aurait pas pu ; le baiser devenait trop profond pour être brisé. La main sournoise caressa le torse du guitariste, qui ne pu que baisser les yeux sur sa propre défaite. Les longs doigts couraient déjà sur sa peau pâle, de son cou à son ventre tendu par l'angoisse. Et plus la température grimpait, moins l'acte devenait désagréable. Il accrocha ses propres mains au dos du leader, caressant la chaire tendre. Il ne parvenait pourtant à se débarrasser de son soupçon de culpabilité ; que Nana devait être triste, seule dans son lit, alors que lui prenait du bon temps avec le bassiste. Il n'arrivait pas à défaire son étreinte malgré cela, les doigts se faisaient plus pressants autour de sa ceinture. Il entendit soudain un bruit sec de boucle qui tombe. Ainsi, c'était l'heure. L'heure de passer à la casserole. L'heure d'enterrer sa vie de jeune homme avant le mariage. Il n'osait demander à Takumi qui d'autre il avait « violé » de cette manière.

Le brun poussa un gémissement étouffé par les lèvres envahissantes, lorsque la main s'introduisit dans son caleçon. Au-dessus de lui, le leader riait intérieurement. Ses doigts caressèrent la virilité encore endormie, lorsque sa bouche quitta sa jumelle pour embrasser la jugulaire gonflée de sang. Il lécha longuement le cou tendre, les veines discrètes, avant de descendre encore. Ren, peu spécialiste en la matière, attendait pour sa part, vaguement impatient. Il n'osait baisser les yeux sur son torse inondé de baisers brûlants, mais ses lèvres demandaient encore la présence de celles du bassiste. Peu à peu son, désir augmentait en flèche, et sa virilité, entretenue par la main sournoise, gonflait, durcissait contre le sous-vêtement. C'est le moment que choisit l'homme aux longs cheveux pour s'en emparer. Sa bouche fine s'occupait d'embrasser l'épiderme tiédie, tandis que ses doigts se pressaient autour du membre durçi. Ren émit un nouveau gémissement désespéré, lorsque la main glissa sur sa virilité. Takumi entreprit d'effectuer un va et vient rapide, qui arrachait au guitariste des soupirs incongrus de jouissance. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher ; la peau du brun chevelu brûlait contre la sienne. Un plaisir tant de fois aimé montait dans son bas ventre, et sous ses yeux, son pantalon sombre remuait de façon obscène. Une bosse se formait, peu agréable à regarder, mais le leader lui cachait son visage pendant qu'il lui donnait du plaisir. Ren aurait aimé voir son expression, alors que ce n'était que de l'amusement qui transparaissait sur les traits fins, sournois.

Le brun s'arc bouta au moment ultime, lorsque sa semence éclata au fond de son caleçon, un cri de jouissance aux lèvres. Avec un petit rire sadique, Takumi entreprit alors de baisser ce qui restait de sa fierté. Il le débarrassa de son pantalon, de son sous-vêtement et le laissa complètement nu, tandis que lui-même était encore habillé. Il revint un court instant aux lèvres du bassiste, qui se remettait de ses émotions. Celui-ci, s'apercevant de sa nudité, serra le leader contre lui et déboutonna sa chemise avec négligence. Il la lui arracha, puis se rejetant en arrière, s'offrit à son regard sarcastique. Le brun chevelu déboutonna son propre pantalon, sourit à son amant du moment avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Descellant leurs lèvres, il se colla au corps à présent brûlant et entreprit de le retourner froidement, comme on s'occupe d'une crêpe banale. Ren, à quatre pattes, prunelles dilatées, attendit alors, presque effrayé, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. En forme, Takumi entreprit de le pénétrer sans plus attendre. D'abords, le guitariste se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, puis la souffrance lui arracha un petit cri qu'il s'efforça de masquer sous un toussotement. Le membre durçi entra soudain totalement dans son corps, ce qui lui fit dégager un vrai hurlement de douleur dans sa gorge tendue, qui le laissa haletant :

- C'est bon, t'es vivant ? S'enquit le leader

Hochant la tête courageusement, Ren tenta de refouler la souffrance qui inondait son popotin par vagues entières. Esquissant ses éternels petits sourires méchants, le bassiste lui donna un premier coup de rein, puis un deuxième et ainsi de suite. L'acte manquait cruellement de romantisme, et pourtant, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Takumi accéléra la cadence de ses va et viens, haletant rapidement. Leurs deux épidermes se couvrirent d'une fine pellicule de sueur, tandis que les mains délicates se posaient sur le dos maigre, écorchant la peau pâle. Le plaisir grimpait et le bassiste se retenait de jouir dans le corps au bout de si peu de temps. Quel manque d'élégance tout de même, si c'était pour se retenir si peu. Ses coups de rein gagnaient en profondeur, en sensualité. Il ondulait du bassin, son torse svelte luisait sous les néons. Alors que Ren, profondément enraciné dans le matelas, peinait à retrouver ses repères. Le leader lui « défonçait le troufion », vulgairement parlant. Etre gay, ce n'était pas si agréable que cela, si c'était pour expédier les préliminaires en deux trois gestes du poignet. Le brun serra les dents, tandis que son amant soufflait un gémissement de jouissance. Sa virilité explosa en Ren, qui s'en défit avec un certain soulagement :

- C'est nul.

Dés que Takumi se retira, le guitariste poussa un soupir soulagé, avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, hors de souffle :

- Je ne baise plus avec toi. Tu fais mal.

- Tiens, Monsieur est douillet ? Ironisa le bassiste, reprenant sa respiration

- Si t'savais, j'aime pas avoir mal. Tu m'as défoncé le cul.

- Désolé.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques longues minutes. Un ange passa, se cassa la gueule contre le mur :

- Bon, j'pense que j'vais rentrer dans ma chambre.

- C'est ça barres-toi.

- T'es fâché ?

- A peine.

Ren se retourna dos au leader qui étouffa un ricanement. Il se glissa lentement sur le corps encore chaud du guitariste, et déposa un baiser discret sur sa tempe :

- La prochaine fois, je serai plus doux, promis.

Le temps que le brun ouvre la bouche, le bassiste s'était déjà levé. Il ramassa soigneusement ses affaires, chemises et pantalons compris, puis se dirigea vers la porte, laissant un Ren totalement paumé, buté :

- Good Night Insolent Boy.

Ce que Ren ignorait, c'est que des nuits d'amour avec Takumi, il y en aurait encore pleins. Mais toujours sans que le souvenir s'en fasse envahissant. De ces purs plaisirs, il ne restait rien, à part peut-être cette sensation désagréable après le départ du bassiste. Le prodige de la musique en était encore à se demander ce qu'il était autorisé à ressentir… ou pas ; mais l'esprit de Sid Vicious qu'il hébergeait dans son âme lui commandait de garder le Vice pour lui. And so does he.

Fin

Parlons donc pour ne rien dire, le yaoï c'est bien et c'est trèèès décontractant 3 pensez à l'auteur en partant huhu.


End file.
